This invention relates to a card that is an integrated financial product enabling to use it for making a variety of payments, in particular for managing money resources for the purposes of guaranteed payments to the organization, which has issued the card, e.g., for managing money at a personal account.
It is known that at present a wealthy and privileged part of clients provides a major part of bank income derived from issuing plastic cards; on an average, 10 percent of such clients effect a half of the total number of transactions.
It is necessary to note that strategies of many companies is aimed at providing banks with financial products capable of satisfying needs of privileged clients in full. For example, cards of the Premium category enable the cooperating banks to:                increase the loyalty of their existing clients;        increase the volume of their cashless expenditures;        attract new clients.        
As an example, Europay International Company, being the biggest international pay system with the strategic goal to become the most preferable international pay system in Europe, offers to banks three types of cards included into the Premium category; each of them being intended for a definite category of privileged clients and is clearly positioned in the respective market segment.
The segmentation of the Premium products is supported by the establishment of the minimum servicing standards for each type of cards and forms the basis for strengthening relations between banks and clients.                Eurocard/MasterCard Platinum card is a card for the “upper level” in the segment of privileged clients. It is intended for businessmen making frequent business trips and interested in various bonus programs. Such clients account for 15-20 percent of the total client base of a bank. The minimum company's standards for a Platinum card guarantee that their holders will enjoy a higher level of servicing than holders of the Gold cards.        Eurocard/MasterCard Gold card is a card for clients, who need higher, as compared to standard, limits of expenditure and a higher level of servicing; such clients account for about 25 percent of the total client base of a bank. The minimum range of services, as offered to holders of such cards, is inevitably higher that the offering level for the Eurocard/MasterCard Standard cards.        Word Signia is a card for clients enjoying the right to individual banking servicing, whose income is at least US $160,000.-per year. The number of such clients does not exceed 5 percent of the total client base.        
The minimum servicing standards of the Word Signia card holders guarantee that the client enjoys a higher level of servicing, as compared to that of other card holders.    (New Payment Technologies. Ed. by A. I. Grizov, M. AOZT “Recon”, 2001, p. 35.)
However, all the products known in this field (pay cards of carious pay systems) have, due to their mass production, an insufficient set of features providing for individual preferences of their holders, including the requirements of uniqueness, protection, art design, etc.
However, there has always existed and will continue to exist a category of clients, where each client would like to get even more attention from banks, originality, good showing and attention to his/her person, as well as the uniqueness of a pay instrument evidencing a definite social status.
The technical task to be solved is to expand the range of technical means and create a pay instrument complying with wishes of privileged clients in banks.
The technical result to be achieved is to increase periods of use of a pay card and the reliability of its level of protection against imitating and counterfeiting.